Rivalry Love
by Julijulgran
Summary: Lucy lives in a world where every one is half human, half monster. She goes to a school for teenagers with talents and one day on a new school year, she meets Sting eucliffe, the most popular boy in school. Will the most popular girl's and most popular boy's rivalry turn into love? Please review3
1. Chapter 1

Hai! I'm gonna do a Colab with my friend here on fanfiction, FairyFreak38! This is totally new to me (everything is new to me…) but I think that she/he (OMG, how embarrassing!) (FairyFreak38: *Cough* I'mm'a girl! *Cough*) will help me! ;D Let's start… ;P

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

Chapter one: Lucy Heartfilia

The ringing tone of my alarm clock wakes me up in an unpleasant and sudden way. I normally would whip it off with my furry, long and white tail but not today…

It's the start of a new school year and I know that every teenager probably feels heavy, tired and not to mention feeling like a zombie. Well maybe except Levy… And probably Natsu as well… Now that I think about it, almost all my friends would complain about how lazy I am.

But I am one lazy kitten, I admit it. My golden, and slightly chocolate colored eyes traveled around the room in search for my phone and I find it on my white, wooden desk. I swing my legs over the bedside of my white and golden colored bed.

I feel my silk, nightgown fall down to my feet when I stand up. My long and sharp nails trail against the wall as I walk towards my desk and my phone. I reach for it when I'm next to my desk and look at the time.

20:27 it read and the school doesn't start until 21:15, so I have about a half an hour to get ready. You see our school starts late because all of us are half human, half monsters and some monsters just can't tolerate the sunlight so everyone attends to the school at this time.

I'm a half human, half were cat with sharp golden-brown eyes and two fluffy, soft and white cat ears at the top of my heart-shaped head. My long blond hair ends just before my thigh and is often put up in a high pony tail with two long bangs on each side of my face. My pale skin and flushed cheeks almost make me look like a porcelain doll, not to forget my naturally long eyelashes. Not that I'm trying to brag...

I like the uniform because it's not in any neon color, like that neon pink that makes me want to puke…

I always choose a bigger size of blouse but of course, the black skirt every girl wears, have to stay in my size. The blouse is long sleeved, have buttons and have a collar if you want to wear tie. + You can choose if you want it black or white.

The white one is thin and has a soft, silk fabric. And as for the "thin" word, let's just say that the owner of the school is a real perv…

The black one isn't thin and you can't see through the fluffy fabric, but god is it tight. It's so tight that you almost can see every curve on a young, female body. And therefore, I, Lucy Heartfilia choose the white one every year.

Why I take the bigger size is because I like it when my shirts and blouses end at the end of my butt and that the sleeves hang over my hands.

I start to take off my nightgown and get a white bra from a small drawer at the foot of my bed. After I have clasped the bra I take on a tank top, just for the safety… I slip on my black skirt and the white blouse. As I carefully snap the buttons on my blouse I look at myself in the mirror.

I have always had a curvy body and the last years my chest has grown quite a bit. My hips stand out a little, creating an hourglass body. I look more feminine now than I did when I started school.

I was called ''Neko Lucy'' because I was so small and cute. When I walked my tail dragged on the ground and sometimes I would trip on my tail.

My tail is still long but only to my feet, not to the ground. I continue to stare at the reflection in my mirror as I'm done with the buttons. My friends always say that if it wasn't for my long white tail and furry, big cat ears, I could be an angel.

I sigh and start to walk towards the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

Breakfast- Porridge, fish, yogurt, a glass of milk or just some meat. I hate vegetables.

When I open the fridge and look inside, I'm about to puke. In the fridge lies a mountain of only vegetables and fruit. Apple, carrot, salad, tomatoes, onion, banana and orange.

I decide not to eat at all and just close the fridge to go to the hall. I slowly place on my white sneakers and open the door.

One of the best things about the school is that you don't need any things with you; everything is already at the school.

I close the door with a squeaking sound and lock it after I got my keys.

I live alone in a simple apartment that only lies about three blocks away from school. I have lived alone ever since my mother died about seven years ago. I have gotten over it, but I still miss her dearly.

My feet automatically move against the elevator and push the button for the elevator to come. I look at my phone again to see how much time I've got. 21:02, Oh, crap! Gotta hurry!

I run to the stairs instead and race down to the lowest floor. When I come to the enter door, I push it open and run at my fastest speed towards the school with my long tail behind me. That's me, the fastest girl in the track team.

My legs move smoothly as I run along the street. As the muscles stretch and work while I run, I don't break a sweat. When I'm about thirty meters from the black school gates, I see the large building.

Big windows cover the black walls and a large port lead inside the school building. A few teenagers sit outside on a bench and listen to music or talk with their friends or some new classmates.

It's always exciting to get new classmates, because you get to know new people or even make enemies.

I push the gates open and jog inside the big playground. No one plays here anymore, but I don't know what to call it. Some big trees with odd, dark-green leafs grow at some places.

Behind the big building a big oak tree grows, I sit there sometimes when I wish to be alone or just study.

The port is big and just above the port; a sign is nailed on the wall that read ''Magnolia monster-highschool''. I smile and a small part of me is happy to be back at the old school.

When I'm inside I see vampires, ghosts, sea people, werewolves and other kinds of supernatural humans, people like me! I grin so that my small, but sharp cat-fangs become visible.

I turn left into a small but at the same time, big corridor where only a small amount of pupils walk through. Only the "cool teenagers" are allowed to walk there. And that would be me, the most popular girl in school, and my friends, and like... Twenty other people?

As I'm lost in thought, someone step on my tail. And typical me, with the bad luck I have, the person has heels. And everybody knows that it hurts so god, damn much to be stepped on with heels.

A very good start of a new school year! I hiss in my mind and carefully hold my tail to my chest and stroke it in a slow motion with my slender hands. My ears lie down to my head in a gesture that shows that I don't like the situation.

''Did the Mrs. Kitty cat hurt her furry, little tail?'' A teasing voice reach my ears and I look up with my ears raised high, turning to every direction trying to find the source of the voice.

I meet ice blue eyes that stare at me with so much fake pity that it's taunting just to look at them. They're just like all the other eyes…

My look of surprise turns into a look of anger and pain, as I look at him. He's tall and has spiky blond hair, almost like mine but a little lighter. His shirt is slightly opened near the collar, so that his perfectly toned chest is visible for all to see.

He looks exactly like one of those playboys I see daily everywhere in the corridors, flirting and playing with girls hearts. Every time testing how far they can go without being revealed to be cheating on their new girlfriends.

I hate them… I hate him more for taunting me! I lowly growl at his tall form and my ears fall backwards again.

Then I notice that he too, has cat ears but they are more golden-brown colored with black stripes on. The same with his tail, like a tiger. Little kitty and big tiger, huh?

''Shut up.'' The low, dangerous growl coming from me was something new I have never heard from myself. He smirks and two big, sharp fangs become visible. I decide that he's going too far and reached for his tail.

Bingo. I grab it and pinch it hard with my sharp nails. I then let go of his tail and smirk at his expression.

He looks totally shocked, but I didn't want to look at his stupid face anymore so I just walk past him and to my new classroom was said to be.

Huh! That's what you get for messing with me, ugly smirk face!

But what I didn't know was that I have done something that I would soon regret. Because he is Sting Eucliffe, the most popular guy at school. And that is how their rivalry and maybe new love life started…

To be continued!

* * *

Phew that was really hard to write… Better read it! ;D

FairyFreak38: DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD! Ahaha... I mean... Please Review!~


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! The second chapter of ''Rivalry love'' please review! I'm glad that I got to know that FairyFreak38 is a girl, not that it matters if she's a boy either! Now read this fanfiction!

Sting P.O.V

I will sure kill that tiny, dumb, suicidal, idiotic, but, admittedly, at the same time, sexy kitten! Maybe I'll embarrass her in front of the whole school? Or maybe spread a terrible rumor?

Eh, who cares? I can do both of them, and while I'm at it, I can stomp on her tail too. Two birds with one stone.

''Sting-sama! I took you're schedule, like you asked me to!'' A girl with long and slightly curled pink hair, I now could recognize as Meredy come running towards me. I smile a practiced fake-smile at her and take the schedule of my substances this year, from her outstretched arm.

''Thank you Meredy, You're a good girl. I think you deserve something…'' The husky whisper makes her face grow redder and redder. I slowly lean down to kiss her on the lips when I hear a noise that disturbs my good moment.

My body goes back up to a standing position and I look over my back to find the person who would destroy my morning.

There, a few meters behind my back stands my new hate object, Lucy Heartfilia with her friends. She looks at me and makes a gesture with two fingers in her mouth, looking like she tries to make herself vomit.

My eyebrow twitches and I give her an angry expression, before turning around to one of my many girlfriends, Meredy.

''Is something wrong, Sting-Sama?'' Her confused expression meets my gaze and I give her a quick peck on her cheek. A warm and of course fake-smile, graces my lips as I answer.

''Of course not. I should really get going now, thank you for taking my schedule with you!'' I wink at her and she smiles a cute smile at me. When she turns around and walks away, the fake smile disappears in a second and an annoyed expression takes its place.

Now time to embarrass her before her friends… As I think of a plan to complete my idea, I see a cute girl with a bottle of water in her small hands. An evil glint appears in my eyes as I approach the girl.

''Excuse me, could I have that bottle of water, cutie? I'm really thirsty.'' And in comes the fake smile again.

She blushes and hand me the bottle, too shy to talk to me. And that's why I'm the best!

''Thank you, are you up for a date at the mall today at five?'' I add to make her think that I have caught an eye for her, it's not like I'm going to show up anyway.

''Ha-Hai, Sting-sama! I-I would love that!'' Her face is red like a tomato as she looks down on the floor, finding her shoes very interesting. I smirk at my success and send her a sexy look before walking towards, Miss Kitty.

Lucy POV

That's seriously disgusting! From being about to share saliva with a girl, to sending sexy looks towards another! I think I'm about to puke…

''-re your first substance, Luce?'' The excited and happy voice reaches my ears and I'm brought out of my thoughts. I look towards my friend Natsu and smiles.

''I'm sorry Natsu; I didn't catch what you said. Can you repeat that?'' He groans and is about to repeat it when I feel someone stumble over my foot. I'm about to ask if the person is okay when I feel something wet on my chest.

My ears immediately lie down when I realize what the wet thing is; water, my most hated thing in the world. And a bonus; the shirt is now transparent and hugs my curves in a tight embrace. I let out a small yelp and cover my chest, embarrassed.

My gaze lifts up from the floor and I meet a seriously laughing Sting and a very red Natsu with nosebleed that he tries to stop with his hand.

The first thing that comes in my head is to kick Sting on his leg, and I actually do it. He howls in pain before passing out and I just snicker, forgetting about my wet and transparent shirt.

Gray, who has stood next to me all the time is passed out on the floor, lying in a small pool of blood. The only one conscious is Natsu, who calmed down but passed out too, when I stop embracing my chest, showing my big breasts for everyone to see.

''What has happened here?'' A voice coming from behind me says. I look behind me and see a boy, who has black hair covering one of his red eyes and he has white skin. He sort of freaked me out when he just appeared behind me like that.

When he sees my chest he only blushes a faint tint of red and looks to the side. ''Cover yourself.'' The short but useful hint made me remember my full visible chest and I quickly cover myself again.

Remembering his first question, I decide to answer him. ''Well, uh you see… the blonde tiger on the floor kind of embarrassed me in front of my two friends.'' As I explain I point to the one I mention, one after one. He nods and picked up the blonde tiger.

''Sorry for the trouble.'' And with that, he just leaves me in the empty corridor with my passed out friends. I groan and leave to my first substance, knowing that I'm gonna be scolded later.

But that's my smallest problem right now, I mean my front is practically naked and I can't go round carrying on a frost monster and a dragon?

My first day on a new year is a living hell, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to be alone here! No, the blonde tiger is going to be sent to hell too!

When I walk into the room my class is supposed to be I see Sting, fully awake and flirtier than ever. The room is filled with trees in different shades of green and a small pond is placed in the middle of the room. The floor isn't floor, but grass. It's a nice feeling, walking in grass and the warm air spreading around the room is relaxing.

I guessed that I was going to meet sting sometime this cold morning, so I prepared a bottle of water and some vomit tablets.

I put on an innocent and cute expression and ignore the whistling noises that I get from some boys in the classroom as I walk over to Sting and his… weird friend.

''S-sting-sama?'' The innocent and soft voice seems to reach his tiger ears because he turns around and look at me. He starts to blush when he see me with the cute expression on my face and not to forget my not fully dried blouse.

I take the bottle behind my back and put in the tablets in the water, looking down with a slight fake blush on my cheeks. ''I-I came here t-to a-apologize for my rude b-behavior… So I g-got you a-a bottle of water'' As I continue to stutter and look down, he becomes redder and redder while the tablet starts to disappear in the water.

I hand him the bottle and smiles a sweet smiles. ''u-uh, tha- I mean, about time!'' He eagerly gulps down the water and slams the bottle down on the bench again.

I giggle when his face starts to turn green and he starts to vomit some, yellow, green, clumpy liquid on the grass next to his chair. All the girls and boys around him, including his emo friend run away at least five meters from him.

I just stand there laughing like crazy watching him practically puke his organs out. When he starts regaining his senses he looks up at me like I have killed his mother or something.

And now it's time to run! I start to run at top speed, and I know that I'm the fastest girl in track team so no problem for me! Before running, I wave mockingly at the still puking Blonde.

''LUCY!'' The tiger screams, furious after me. I hide in an empty room with just a few chairs in the room. After a few minutes just sitting there on a chair waiting for a chance to go back to the classroom, I assure that I lost him. So I walk out and start to jog towards the classroom, still grinning.

Revenge is sweet…

Done! I wasn't really in the mood writing this, but I did it anyways, because I think it's fun to get reviews and people who follow me! It's also fun when FairyFreak38 reads them and adds or erases something!

FairyFreak38: Wait! S-so I'm just beta?!... I DEMAND JUSTICE! Anyways, enough with my babbling. Please Review!~


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayo! FairyFreak38 here! Sorry bout the long wait for the chapter. Onto the more exciting news! This time, I'm writing the chapter! So you'll probably notice that the writing styles are pretty different. So, yeah... Onto the story?~**

**Julijulgran: No comments ;3!**

**P.S. - Have Google Translate stand by at all times during the chapter, you'll probably need it for the two or three words that pop up.**

* * *

-Lucy's P.O.V-

I stared at the still pissed off Blonde, who was -to my dismay- being babied and cooed at by his fangirls. They sent spine chilling glares my way, in which I enjoyed responding by smirking wickedly. "Aw, gomen Sting. Didn't think you had to try so hard to keep your reputation as 'The douche bag that plays with girls' hearts'."

"Shut up, Blondie." He scowled. "Look in a mirror lately?" I asked. Then chuckled. "Of course you have. You love yourself, more than you love your FANGIRLS." I said, loud enough for the whole room to hear.

His eyes widened, and I smirked, sadly... His eyes widened at something I didn't expect.

"Ahem." Gildarts-sensei's voice cut my confidence in half, as I turned around to see the frown he was giving us. "Gomene about that sensei. Lucy and I were just talking about the math equation." My small smile fell, and I almost face palmed at his response.

He does realize that we're in History class. Right? "Baka..." I murmured under my breath. "Uh, what Sting means, Sir. Is that w-we think, that Marie Antoinette should not have be executed under the guillotine, or at all. There's no proof that she did what she did." I proposed.

"Plus, can you name a queen that hasn't gone bitch crazy when she moved to a different country, that speaks a different language?" Sting supported, though Sensei glared at him for cursing.

"Well, you two make a good point, but-" We sighed in relief as Gildarts-sensei turned around, facing the blackboard, to 'extend our thinking'.

I turned around once again, and sighed. "Good work, Eucliffe." I said, meant as a friendly thank you. "Oh, but don't go crazy. It's a thank you, not a confession." I explained, causing the smirk to drop off his face quicker than it had appeared.

"You'll fall for me eventually, Blondie." I rolled my eyes at his remark. "I'm sure I will." I said, sarcastically. "Trust me, you will." He smiled. But it wasn't a fake smile... I swear it's actually a genuine smile.

"You're not faking it?" I whispered awkwardly. Kind of hoping he wouldn't hear what I said, and just ignore it completely. "You can tell the difference?" The Blonde male asked. "Mhm." I nod. "Aw, we really are meant for each other, aren't we, Kinpatsu no hito?" He smirked playfully.

"Ugh..." I groaned, facing the front once again.

* * *

-Lisanna's P.O.V-

I clicked on my pen, chewing the tip of the top in annoyance. I stared at the Blonde jealously, I'm about to fall asleep, and they're having a party! Lucky bitch... I groaned as I watched the two. I didn't know if they were having a blast joking around with each other, or just trying to annoy the other, by teasing each other.

Hopefully the second one though... I'd kill the ass hole if he ever tried to hit on Luce! (A/N - Anyone say?: 'Shit... Thought she was bitching bout Lucy...) Sting was dense. Very. Very. Very. Dense.

Lucy's already had her IQ drop a bit from being close friends with Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman... We really need to get them some tutors... Good thing, there's Loke, Laxus and the rest, they haven't corrupted her!... That much...

Back to the point! Even though Sting is probably a thousand times smarter than Natsu is, and that the blonde can actually take a hint when a girl makes a move on'im, I still don't feel comfortable having a womanizer become my best friend's boyfriend!

But then again, she did date Loke and Hibiki for a few months... Am I over-thinking this? I feel more like Luce's mom than her best friend...

"Heeey!~" My eyes widened in realization, and I was shot back into reality. "H-hai?!" I yelled, and shot up quickly. "Oh, Luce..." I mumbled awkwardly.

"Ohayo. Back in Dreamland, huh?" Lucy laughed. "Ahaha... Yeah..." I sighed, stretching my arms up. I looked around at the empty class, and stared distantly at the seats. "Wait... Class is over?" I asked.

"Yeah, for a good ten minutes now, where have you been?" She joked, pulling me out of the class. We linked arms, like usual, and childishly skipped towards the cafeteria. In my stomach, I fought the awful urge to have to ask Lucy how it's going with Sting.

But I had to try to hold back the words. Especially because, I don't want her thinking I'm supporting them together. Even though the inner match maker in me tells me they are adorable together...!

"So-how-are-you-and-Sting?" I blurted out, trying not hyperventilate for rushing all that out in one breath. "... Why do you ask?" I looked at her awkwardly. "Actually. I don't wanna know... It's alright. Just. Stay away from him." I sighed, feeling a bit guilty for saying this to her.

"I would've stayed away from him even if you hadn't told me not to. It's just a coincidence that we're in most of the same classes together." The Caramel Blonde insisted. "Oh, that's good. I guess. Because... He irritates me." I laughed.

"You and I both..." She mumbled.

* * *

-Sting's P.O.V-

"Ohayo!~" The girl smiled at me, and I smiled back awkwardly. Who are you?... "Ohayo!... Li... San... Na?" I stretched out, trying to remember her name. It wasn't easy, but definitely wasn't hard, she was Mirajane Strauss' little sister.

"Can I help you?" I asked, smiling. She only stared at me for a while, until I got annoyed and took a step away from the white haired tigress. "Teishi." She commanded. And I did as told, so I turned around to face her.

"Do you like, Luce?" I watched her, confused by her question. "Well, she's alright and all..."

"Would you say she's cute? Consider her someone you would want as your girlfriend?" She asked, innocently. But I knew it was something a bit more. Was she jealous of my decent relationship with Lucy?

"I guess, yeah." I saw how she reacted, she got a bit pissed off at first but calmed down immediately. She was jealous. Definitely jealous.

"Rokudenashi." She whispered. Lisanna gripped my collar, almost ripping threw the thread. "Listen, you... Sagi. Keep your raging boy hormones away from Lucy. Unless you can quit playing around with every girl in school, keep a 50 kilometer distance away from Luce at all times." She threatened, but ended up pouting cutely.

How am I suppose to do that? I sit behind her in almost EVERY class! The white haired beauty let go of my collar slowly. "Yoi shitta gekirei!" She smirked. "Sayonara, kinpatsu no hito." Okay... Maybe she wasn't jealous.

-Lisanna's P.O.V-

"Hmm... Mission Accomplished?"

* * *

**Yay! I'm DONE! Just wanted to add some Lucy/Lisanna friendship in there. Cause I. F*cking. Hate it. When a fanfic makes Lisanna a total bitch. She's a nice girl! Well, at least not to Sting... Haha... Anyways, hope you had fun translating the Japanese words I threw in! I just thought it'd add more drama if it were in Japanese. ****Don't ask why.**

**Julijulgran: no comments! ;3 ( I guess I'm really boring right now... T_T)**


End file.
